Love Story
by Kamelia Fira
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika sahabatmu menghianati dirimu? Kekasih yang selalu kau percaya bermain api dibelakangmu? Sakit bukan? Kau harus berpura-pura ceria didepan mereka dengan senyumanmu. Hanya ada satu orang yang dapat memenangkanmu, orang yang menyukai dan menyanyangimu dengan tulus.


#New Project

Judul: Love Story

Disclaimer: MK

Pair:Banyak deh pokoknya. Slight SasuIno, GaaSaku

Rate: T

Genre: Romence, Hurt

Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo's, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahannya

.

.

.

D.L.D.R.

.

.

"Sakura, makannya pelan-pelan." Nasihat sang Ibu, Haruno Mebuki. Sedangkan sang ayah, Haruno Kizashi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Iya Kaa-san, aku sudah terlambat." Ujar sang anak, Haruno Sakura di sela makannya.

"SAKURA. CEPAT!" Teriak sang kakak, Haruno Sasori dari luar rumah

"Aku berangkat dulu, Kaa-san, Tou-san." Pamit Sakura sambil berlari menuju luar rumah.

"Hati-hati ya..." Ujar Mebuki. Dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

~oOo~

"CK. Kau ini lama sekali." Omel Sasori, yang sedari tadi menunggu Sakura di mobil BMW-nya.

"Gomen. Aku bangun kesiangan." Ujar Sakura dengan nada menyesal.

"Ya sudah tidak apa." Ucap Sasori seraya menyalakan mobil.

"Sasori-nii." Sakura memanggil Kakaknya.

"Ya?" Jawab Sasori.

"Menurutmu bagaimana aku disekolah baruku nanti?" Tanya Sakura. Karena ini hari pertamanya bersekolah di Konoha High School (KHS), Sebelumnya di tinggal di Suna bersama nenek nya dan bersekolah di Suna High School (SIHS). Dan sekarang dia pindah ke Konoha karena ingin bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Karena aku bersekolah disana, aku menyarankan kau jangan dekat dekat dengan yang nama nya Uchiha Sasuke." Saran Sasori.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Dia itu playboy, kalau kau dekat dekat dengannya kau akan jatuh cinta dengannya dan dipermainkan olehnya. "

"Hmmm. Benarkah?Sasori-nii tau dari mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia itu adiknya temanku, jadi aku tau banyak tentengnya." Jawab Sasori.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Patuh Sakura atas nasihat Kakaknya.

"WOAA, SASORI-SENPAI." Teriakan dari luar mobil membuat Sakura menutup telinganya.

"Itu apaan sih, Sasori-nii?" tanya Sakura merasa terganggu dengan teriakan para FansGirl Sasori.

"FG ku." Jawab Sasori santai.

"Wahh... Kau punya FG? Tak ku sangka." Ujar Sakura santai tetapi maksudnya juga untuk mengejek Kakaknya.

"Heh... aku ini banyak yang mau, asal kau tahu." Ujar Sasori.

"Hahaha iya, iya. Aku hanya bercanda Nii-san." Canda Sakura.

"Hahaha, iya aku juga." Ujar Sasori dengan tawaannya.

"WAHH... SASORI-KUN TERTAWA." Teriak seseorang salah satu FG Sasori, melihat Sasori dan Sakura keluar dari mobil dengan tawaan mereka. Semua FG Sasori menatap Sakura tajam.

"Aku ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu ya Sasori-nii." Ucap sakura berteriak, melihat Sasori yang mulai berkumpul dengan teman temannya. Sasori mengangguk.

"Dia adikmu, un?" Tanya seorang teman Saasori, Deidara.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasori balik.

"Ya... habis kami tidak pernah melihatnya." Jawab Itachi menjelaskan.

"Ohayou, Aki-chan." Sasori memberi salam pada kekasih Itachi dengan genit, guna untuk membuat Itachi cemburu.

"Ohayou, Sasori-kun."

" 'Kun'? Jangan macam-macam kau dengan kekasihku, Sasori." Ancam Itachi dengan penekanan disetiap katanya, menatap tajam Sasori.

"Hahaha, Just kidding Itachi." Tawa Sasori melihat reaksi Itachi.

"Sebaiknya kita segara ke kelas." Tawar Hidan.

"Halah... Ingin beremu Hana-chan saja, pake banyak alasan, un." Ujar Deidara malas

"Hehehe..." Hidan nyengir gaje mendengar perkataan Deidara yang benar.

"Hidan-kun." Panggil seseorang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ahh.. Hana-chan" Teriak Hidan menghampiri Hana, yang berteriak.

"Teman-teman, kalian duluan saja ke kelas ya..." Ujar Hidan sebelum menghilang dibelokan menuju kantin.

Sasori dan Deidara hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat perubahan sikap Hidan dari cool jadi urak-urakan jika berada di dekat kekasihnya, Hana.

"Hidan kok jadi seperti itu ya kalau berada di dekat Hana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Mana gw tau, un. Eh ngomong-ngomong Itachi kemana, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Pasti pergi bersama Aki, un." Jawab Sasori, menirukan gaya Deidara berbicara.

"Eh, un. Jangan ngikutin gw lu, un" Omel Deidara.

"Abisnya lu juga sih, Un, Un gw punya nama. Baka." Ujar Saori sembari melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kelas.

"Jangan marah dong, Sas." Ujar Deidara sambil berlari mengejar Sasori.

"Hm" jawab Sasori dingin.

"Sas, lu udah punya pacar blom?" Tanya Deidara, yang sudah berada disamping Sasori.

"Belum." Jawab Sasori dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Deidara menepuk pundak Sasori, membuat Sasori berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Nasib kita sama, Sas." Ujar Deidara dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat.

"Gimananya sama? Gw punya banyak FG, Nah elu? Kagak punya kan? Jadi jangan sama-samain gw sama lu." Bantah Sasori.

"Siapa bilang ga punya? Belum punya lebih tepatnya. Pasti suatu saat nanti ada yang mau jadi FG gw, Sas" Ucap Deidara mengkhayal.

"Kalo ada, gw traktir lo seminggu penuh. Tapi kalo gw duluan yang dapet pacar lo yang traktir gw seminggu penuh." Tantang sasori.

"Siapa takut." Ujar Deidara menerima tantangan Sasori.

.

.

SAKURA POV

"Aishh... diamana ya ruang Kepsek?" Tanya ku entah pada siapa.

BRUUKK

Aku menabrak seseorang karena tidak melihat jalan. Sehingga buku yang dipegang orang itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Gomen." Aku meminta maaf seraya membantu mengambilkan buku orang itu.

"Tak apa" Ujar orang itu, Aku terkesiap melihat pria itu. Pria tampan dengan helaian semerah darah dan manik emerald sama seperti diriku.

'Tampan' Batin ku memperhatikan pria itu.

"Heii, Kau tak apa?" Tanya Pria itu sembari mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"E-eh... Ya, aku tak apa." Jawab ku gugup.

"Kau murud baru ya?" Tanya pria itu dengan senyumannya yang membuatku tersipu melihatnya.

"Y-ya." Jawabku gugup.

"Ahh... Namaku Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara. Salam kenal ya..." Ujar pria itu, yang ternyata bernama Gaara.

"A-aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal juga." Ucap Sakura riang.

'Cantik' Batin Gaara.

"Ahh... apakah kau tau dimana ruang Kepsek?" Tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Kau ingin ke ruang Kepsek?" Tanya Gaara, Sakura mengangguk. " Kalau begitu, Ayo ikut aku. Aku juga mau ke ruang Kepsek." Lanjut Gaara.

"Benarkah? Arigatou." Sakura sangat senang, ada yang menolongnya.

Kami berjalan menuju ruang Kepsek dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara duluan. Merasa resah dengan suasana ini Gaara membuka suara.

"Ehmm... Kau kelas berapa?" Tanya Gaara memulai percakapan.

"Kelas XI, Kau?" Jawab sekaligus tanya ku.

"Sama." Sakura hanya mengengguk kan kepala mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Jadi kau ada urusan apa ke ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Ini aku mau menyerahkan berkas ini. Aku kan Wakil Ketua Osis." Jelas Gaara.

"Wah, kau hebat ya..." Kagum Sakura. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

END SAKURA POV

TOK TOK

"Masuk" terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

"Permisi" Ujar Sakura dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Gaara, ada laporan apa lagi?" Tanya Tsunade, kepala sekolah.

"Anda, bisa lihat sendiri nona." Ujar Gaara sopan.

"Baiklah, letakkan saja disini." Gaara meletakkan dokumen dokumen itu di atas meja Tsunade.

Perhatian Tsunadeberalih pada Sakura.

"Kau pasti murid baru." Sakura mengangguk.

"Shizune, tolong panggilkan Kakashi."Perintah Tunade pada asisten kepercayaannya.

"Baik, Nona." Patuh Shizune.

"Gaara, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kelas mu." Gaara menurut, di mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya menuju pintu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura." Pamit Gaara, Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sakura sangat senang dihari pertamanya di sudah mempunyai teman baru.

'Sepertinya, aku dan dia akan sangat dekat nantinya.'Batin Sakura.

~oOo~

Cklek

Pintu kelas XI B terbuka menampilkan sosok dengan helaian peraknya yang melawan gravitasi dan memakai masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Yang membuat kelas ini tiba tiba hening bukanlah sang guru, Kakashi. Tetapi gadis bersurai merah muda dengan manik emerald nya, semua mata menuju ke arahnya. Kakashi membawa Sakura kedepan kelas.

"Anak-anak, kalian mendapat teman baru hari ini. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Haruno-san." Jelas Kakashi dan mempersilahkan Sakura memperkenalkan dirinnya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku pindahan dari Suna International High School." Sakura memulai sesi perkenalnya. "Mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya." Lanjut Sakura.

"Haruno-san, kau bisa duduk di..." Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya. "Disebelah Yamanaka-san, Yamanaka-san angkat tanganmu." Gadis yang berasal dari klan Yamanaka itu mengangkat tangannya dengan senyum sumringahnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Kakashi.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Yamanaka Ino." Ujar seseorang tiba tiba ketika Sakura baru mendudukkan dirinya di bangku. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi menatap gadis Yamanaka di sampingnya, Sakura tersenyum sumringah.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno."Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi.

"Forehead." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Ino.

"itu nama panggilanku unukmu." Lanjut Ino.

"Pig, itu nama panggilanku untukmu." Sakura tidak mau kalah oleh Ino.

"Hihihi, bisakah kita menjadi sahabat?" Tawar Ino. Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar namun akhirnya dia menjawab.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Mungkin bisa." Jawab Sakura antusias.

"Ehmm... Yamanaka-san, haruno-san. Bisakan kalian memperhatikan pelajaran?" Tanya Kakashi mengintrupsi pembicaraan sepasang sahabat baru ini. Sakura dan Ino terdiam dan berpura pura memperhatikan pelajaran dan setelahnya mereka terkekeh kecil bersama.

Sakura memutuskan tanpa berpikir panjang, dia tidak tau dimasa mendatang hubungan persahabatannya inilah yang akan membuat luka dihatinya.

TBC

Thankss udah baca ff gajeku ini...

Ahhh... ini aneh banget, maaf kalo gaje soalnya aku banyak tugas dan bentar lagi aku mau UN, 2 minggu lagi. Jadi nya aku buatnya buru buru.

Yaudah deh, minta Kritik dan Sarannya ya senpai senpai ku tersayang...


End file.
